inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 027
Aliens are Here! (宇宙人が来た, Uchū-jin ga kita!) is the twenty-seventh episode of the Inazuma Eleven anime. Summary Raimon's victory proves to be very short lived, as only a few minutes after their win, the sky falls in. All of a sudden the earth is overrun by aliens! What will Endou and the others do about this out of this world development? Plot At the beginning of this episode, an undentified meteorite strikes the surface of Earth. In the center of the crater, a purple meteorite, eerily glowing purple, has strange energy emanating from it... With the Football Frontier trophy in the air, Endou Mamoru, Raimon's captain holds it high in the air. He, with the trophy.]]rest of his team celebrate their long-earned victory. Shishido, with permission from Endou, holds the trophy, where some other members glamour over it. They eventually start fighting over it when Kageno takes the trophy. As Gouenji, and Endou, and the others are either watching this quarrel or talking about their victory, Endou suggests that Gouenji visit the hospital, adding, "Gotta let Yuuka-chan know we won, right?", then winked. He then extended his hand, thanking him, to which Gouenji shook, thanking him as well. In this part of the episode, Endou roles as the narrator. Multiple flashbacks are the shown, including Raimon's first match against Teikoku — where, following Gouenji's first appearance on the field with his Fire Tornado, Endou successfully caught Teikoku's Death Zone with God Hand. Kazemaru's recruitment to the team, the reason why Gouenji vowed never to play soccer again until his little sister woke up. Flashbacks of the Football Frontier matches begin to roll, including Hibiki Seigou becoming Raimon's new coach. After Raimon's tough victory against Teikoku in the Football Frontier, flashbacks of the Football Frontier nationals start, including Gouenji's past dilemma with his father, and the final battle against Zeus. At this point, the flashbacks end. In Raimon's bus, Kazemaru asks Endou why Ichinose and Domon had left all of a sudden. Endou replies that they got a call from Kidokawa's Nishigaki right after the Zeus match ended, and the two of them went there to tell him about the match. Kazemaru says that he would tell the Athletics club about the match, as well. After some conversing, Natsumi asks what the team's plan is for their next fight, and what would they hope to achieve next now that Raimon was the best in Japan. To this, Kazemaru says he'd want to face the world, to which Endou exclaims that to "work on some hard training and become the best in the world". To this, everyone agrees in exclamation. At the Inazuma General Hospital, Gouenji arrives at Yuuka's hospital room carrying a single, yellow flower. At his little sister's bedside, he says to Yuuka that he won. As he sets his bag down and begins to put the flower in the vase, which was sitting on a desk, Gouenji hears Yuuka's voice. As he turns around, he finds his sister, lying in the hospital bed with eyes opened. Shocked and glad at the same time, he goes over to the bedside and begins to tear up, repeating what he had said earlier to her, that he won. The bus nearing Inazuma Town, Endou notices three, unidentified rotating glowing balls falling through the sky in the distance. Once the balls hit whatever was beneath them, a glowing, devastating explosion occurred from that very spot. At this point, everyone in the bus notices this. Upon arriving at Raimon Junior High, the whole campus is completely destroyed. Endou, panicked, asks the school principal about what had happened. "A-Aliens!" was the answer to Endou's inquiry, in which the team was surprised. In a devastated voice, the principal says that aliens have attacked Raimon. Furukabu and the Inazuma Eleven lay, defeated on the ground. Batora, one of the members of that team, says that they had fought the aliens in Raimon's place, but they were no match against them. Furukabu says to Hibiki that he volunteered as goalkeeper, but the aliens were too powerful for him, saying that they challenged them to soccer. A rumbling sound his heard, and three, black soccer balls, glowing a deep purple circle towards the ground, where, on top of the destroyed Raimon symbol, combine and create a sort of vortex, where three figures appear from in a blinding light, standing on top of the wreck which was once Raimon Junior High. Startled and disbelieving, Endou asks the figures if they really were aliens when the light fades out. The one on the further top of the rubble smirks, then says that they "have come from the far planet of Aliea to act as messengers to Earth's people", and that they have decided to display their power in accordance to Earth's system. He states that that system is soccer, saying that soccer was a method that decided which side was a winner through battle. Following this, he says that if Raimon couldn't defeat them, then Earth would "cease to exist". To this, Endou gets aggravated and challenges them. Someoka steps in to argue that they were not going to not fight, to which everyone else on the team agrees with. However, the furthermost "alien" kicks one of the black soccer balls in the direction of Raimon's team. Endou starts to unleash Majin The Hand, but before he knows it, the rest of his teammates are blown back from the force, and he himself is hit by the ball. The ball does not avert its path, as it continues to fly in the direction it was kicked... towards the soccer clubroom. With another ball in hand, the "alien", along with his two other comrades vanish in a purple light. What was once Raimon's soccer clubroom is now a pile of rubble and broken parts. Both Aki and Natsumi get a phone call, from Ichinose and her father, respectively. In Kidokawa Seishuu, the Mukata twins lay defeated, Nishigaki on a stretcher. Through cellphone, Ichinose tells Aki that the aliens were at Kidokawa, as well. On Natsumi's side, her father, Raimon Souichirou informs her that two aliens have just shown up at Kasamino Junior High, saying that the aliens are challenging them to a match. At Kasamino's school grounds, Kasamino's soccer team, before their match against the "aliens", they forfeit in order to protect their school. However, they did not know by forfeiting, their school would be destroyed, which the aliens' captain began to do. Just as he started to kick the ball that was to obliterate Kasamino, the team of Raimon appear saying they want to fight in Kasamino's place. Even if Gouenji, Ichinose, and Domon weren't there, they still began the game without them, leaving Someoka as a 1-top. Right before the match, as Endou introduced the team of Raimon as Raimon Junior High's soccer club, the aliens' captain called themselves Aliea Gakuen, and his team, Gemini Storm. He then introduced himself as Reize. At the beginning of the first half, the Raimon team advanced forward on the field, .]] the members of Gemini Storm remaining static. Someoka then uses Dragon Crash, to which Reize easily blocked the shoot with one knee, as if it were a pass. He then made a shot for Raimon's goal. Before Endou was able to perform Majin The Hand, the ball was already in the goal, giving Reize's team the first point. Another of Gemini Storm's members gets through Kazemaru's Shippuu Dash in a flash, leaving behind a strong gust of wind. As Max and Kidou attempt to steal the ball, the member of Gemini Storm passes them with agile. Before Raimon knows it, the score is 12-0, Gemini Storm in the lead. Unfortunately, Shishido's leg gets injured, but almost immediately, Gouenji shows up at a convenient time, replacing Shishido's position. With Gouenji back on the team, they are able to use Inazuma Break. Will this shoot finally earn Raimon a point? Major Events *The aliens destroy schools Raimon and Kidokawa. *Yuuka awakens from her coma. Debuts Characters *Reize * Riimu *Gorureo Teams *Gemini Storm *Kasamino Hissatsu *'GK God Hand' (Flashback) *'GK Nekketsu Punch' (Flashback) *'GK Shoot Pocket' (Flashback) *'GK Rocket Kobushi' (Flashback) *'GK Goal Zurashi' (Flashback) *'GK Bakuretsu Punch' (Flashback) *'GK Full Power Shield' (Flashback) *'GK Majin The Hand' (Flashback) *'GK Tsunami Wall' (Flashback) *'GK Gigant Wall' (Flashback) *'DF Cyclone' (Flashback) *'DF Gorimuchuu' (Flashback) *'DF Kumo no Ito' (Flashback) *'DF Kagenui' (Flashback) *'DF Killer Slide' (Flashback) *'DF Mugen no Kabe' (Flashback) *'DF Spinning Cut' (Flashback) *'DF Mega Quake' (Flashback) *'OF Shippuu Dash' *'OF Tatsumaki Senpuu' (Flashback) *'OF Zanzou' (Flashback) *'OF Mogura Feint' (Flashback) *'OF Dash Storm' (Flashback) *'SH Fire Tornado' (Flashback) *'SH Death Zone' (Flashback) *'SH Condor Dive' (Flashback) *'SH Tarzan Kick' (Flashback) *'SH Inazuma Otoshi' (Flashback) *'SH Dragon Tornado' (Flashback) *'SH Dokonjou Bat' (Flashback) *'SH Dragon Crash' *'SH Megane Crash' (Flashback) *'SH Koutei Penguin No .2' (Flashback) *'SH Twin Boost' (Flashback) *'SH Inazuma No. 1 Drop' (Flashback) *'SH Tsuchidaruma' (Flashback) *'SH Honoo no Kazamidori' (Flashback) *'SH Run Ball Run' (Flashback) *'SH Shine Drive' (Flashback) *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SH Tri-Pegasus' (Flashback) *'SH Back Tornado' (Flashback) *'SH Triangle Z' (Flashback) *'SH The Phoenix' (Flashback) *'SH God Knows' (Flashback) *'SH Reflect Buster' (Flashback) *'SH Divine Arrow' (Flashback) *'HT Full Moon Formation' (Flashback) Proverb Mamoru "We won´t let this end in defeat!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes